En otra vida, tal vez
by Jazmin Saigan96
Summary: Se supone que el pasado es eso, pasado ¿Por qué tuvo que volver?,- Te dije que tenía razón, debiste rendirte-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, cómo están? bueno esta idea la tenía desde hace mucho, espero y les guste, mi segundo fic y mi primer Sasusaku, disfruten n.n**

**En otra vida, tal vez.**  
Llevaba la misma ropa que ayer, no había querido o siquiera pensado el cambiarse de ropa, se había encerrado en su cuarto, había comido poco y dormido mucho volvió a poner música igual que lo hizo ayer, no era necesario buscar que tipo de música, ella de las personas que gustan de música relajante, sedante, encendió el segundo cigarrillo en la mañana, se sentó en el piso, mirando a la calle, desde su gran ventana, el día era gris, lloviznaba y una brisa fresca hacía que se pensara que estaban en pleno noviembre, y era agosto para ella era perfecto, no porque estuviera acorde a su humor, era un clima lleno de inspiración.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué es que ella estaba triste? Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera para volverlo a ver pero, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el reaccionó y fue directo hacia ella, la chica escapó del reencuentro que tanto había soñado, que había de dejarla en insomnio los primeros meses que ellos estuvieron distanciados, esperaba verlo así cómo su imaginación le permitía: su cabello algo largo, negro con las puntas ligeramente decoloradas, algo delgado, una playera sin mangas que hacían notar sus tatuajes, su brazo izquierdo cubierto de ellos y del brazo derecho sólo la mitad, no aparentaba los 25 años que debería tener.

Lo vio en el centro de la ciudad, iba a su librería predilecta, siempre iba cuando se sentía algo triste o muy feliz, pasaba unos minutos observando todos los libros, finalmente escogía uno y lo compraba, justo cuando salió su mirada se dirigió al frente y al otro lado de la calle lo encontró, mirando una y otra vez el gran edificio que tenía enfrente, era el lugar donde trabajaba ella, una gran casa editorial, el miraba el lugar con curiosidad, un semblante serio.

Y por mero instinto el giró y la vio: unos centímetros más alta, casi no se notaba la diferencia, cabello largo, lacio y rosa, jeans ajustados, blusa holgada y un suéter algo grande para su complexión y sus inseparables tenis.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido cuando sus miradas se encontraron, las personas que iban y venían habían desaparecido al igual que los autos.

-Sasuke - dijo ella para sus adentros.

-Sakura- dijo él como si hubiera leído sus labios, sonrió y empezó a cruzar la calle, ella se congeló tenía miedo, y su cuerpo reaccionó un segundo después, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, volteó y lo miró confundido, apresuró el paso y desapareció.

El sólo recordar lo sucedido, le causaba cerrar los ojos y patalear creyendo que el suceso se borraría de su mente y tal vez hasta de la de él.

Dio una última bocanada a su cigarrillo, tiró la colilla a su lado.

Vio cómo las pequeñas gotas de agua cada vez se hacían más grandes y escuchó los primeros truenos, cerró la cortina y miró su mano izquierda y se dibujo en su cara una sonrisa con algo de amargura, al lado del exquisito y lindo anillo, se encontraba un anillo grande, plateado, eran 2 serpientes rodeando una diminuta piedra color morado, el anillo que _él _le regalo, Sasuke, un día que salieron.

Sus amigos constantemente le reprochaban el hecho de que aun lo tuviera, pero tiempo después vieron que ella lo hacía por costumbre y porque ellos pensaban que era lo único que conservaba de él.

Se quitó entonces los dos anillos, se sentía extraña hace exactamente un mes, había recibido el primer anillo, cumplía un mes de haberse comprometido ese chico, justo hace un mes, aparecía el dueño del otro.

El destino sí que era un bastardo con ella, colocó los anillos en el pequeño mueble que se encontraba al lado de su cama, fue al baño, se miró al espejo sentía que el tiempo no había pasado en ella, estaba igual que hace unos años, si acaso el largo del cabello había cambiado, ya no lo tenía corto.

Lavó su cara, secó su cara con la toalla que tenia a la mano, caminó a oscuras hasta la cocina, preparó un té, lo puso en el suelo de la sala y se recostó en el sillón, miró a su alrededor, una foto enfrente de ella, su primer día de trabajo vestida formal, falda, saco, tacones ya habían pasado 3 años y aún no se acostumbraba a vestirse así, podía llevar jeans pero con esos malditos tacones.

Al lado de esa foto, se encontraba otra, con su prometido, él, el ser más comprensible, capaz de aguantar las rabietas de ella, hacerla sonreír, era serio pero tierno, dulce, sacaban lo mejor de sí cuando estaban juntos.

Y fue allí cuando sonrió, y pensó que en verdad sería una tonta y muy grande si lo dejaba, es decir sólo porque volvió a ver a aquel y va a dejar ya varios años de relación, no claro que no!

Era amor, ella amaba a su prometido, con él comprendió que el pasado, era sólo eso, pasado, salió del baño y tomó el anillo de compromiso.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, para ese entonces el reproductor de música, puso algo a lo que la pelirrosa creyó muy adecuado.

_The raindrops are falling__  
__But we're staying dry__  
__And I'll be holding on__  
__I'll be holding on__  
__Making tears fall down__  
__Ready to fight__  
__I know that I'm right_

Corrió feliz hacia la puerta y la abrió, y allí estaba: mojado, temblando ligeramente y sus ojos negros, hacían ver que estaba en verdad feliz.

-Te encontré-

Y eso era cierto, su pasado la encontró.

* * *

-¿Sabes? Está lloviendo-

-No te pedí que vinieras en plena lluvia-

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar?-

-¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?-

-Verá señorita Haruno, vengo a hablar sobre nuestro señor, ¿tiene un momento?-

Ella soltó una sonora y sincera carcajada-

-No tengo tiempo joven en esta creemos en Gokú mas no en yisus-

-Maldita otaku- el chico lo dijo en un tono tan delicado y burlón.

-Claro, ya enserio hijo ¿a qué viniste?-

-Deja de decirme hijo, soy tu amigo y vine por lo que me pertenece-

En ese momento se borró la sonrisa de la chica de cabellos rosados, se puso pálida.

-¿Q -qué?-

-No seas pendeja Sakura es jugando, pero hablando seriamente, ¿Puedo pasar? No es el mejor clima para hablar, en plena puerta-

-No vas a entrar- dijo la chica, segura, siempre le molestaba la actitud que tomaba ese chico.

-¿Por qué?- Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a la chica.

-No puedes hacer eso-

-¡Mirame!- él la hizo a un lado y entró como si fuera su propia casa, estaba a punto de sentarse en el sofá más cercano y fue cuando ella reaccionó.

-¿qué? Hey no, alto bien tu ganas pero no te sientes, maldita sea Uchiha, traeré ropa seca, solo no te muevas- dijo ella, no podía estar pasando, quien se cree para entrar a si a su casa, estúpido, arrogante y sensual Sasuke… Espera, ¿sensual? Si, vamos él era delgado, la ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo hizo que se hiciera visible su bien trabajado abdomen, negó con la cabeza levemente creyendo que así desaparecerían esos pensamientos, el arrogante joven la observó y la devolvió a la realidad por, tal vez, cuarta vez.

-Preciosa no me mal interpretes pero no creo que alguno de tus jeans me queden, tu culo creció y tus caderas así que, no creo que me queden, tus playeras tal vez, aún tienes la de Misfits?- Lo decía tan calmadamente, pero sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara y sin dejar de escanearla.

-Cállate pendejo, no te prestaré esa playera, aun la adoro, y sé que mi ropa no te queda pero tal vez la de él sí-

-¿Él?- como por arte de magia la sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y lo que ahora resaltaba en su rostro era un ceño fruncido, Sasuke "celos innecesarios" Uchiha apareció, estaba a punto de tomar del brazo a la joven que ya le estaba dando la espalda, pero ella supo de sus intenciones y caminó lo más rápido hasta llegar a su cuarto y abrir el clóset, sólo encontró una pijama de cuadros negros y grises, una playera blanca de su novio y unos bóxers ¿Eso no sería demasiado? No, podría herir su orgullo, así sabría que no es el único hombre con el que no ha estado. Sakura se dirigía a la sala y se detuvo a ver al pálido hombre viendo sus fotos, él ni notó la presencia de ella hasta que un carraspeo hizo que volteara.

-Muy bien Sasukito, toma- le lanzó la bola de ropa en la cara

-¿Quieres que me cambie aquí?- levantó una ceja la miraba curioso, esa chica sí que lo extrañaba

-La regadera está en el segundo piso, genio- ella le dio la espalda y se fue a la cocina.

-No te tardes, ¿Quieres algo?-

-Algo de cerveza no me vendría nada mal-

-¿Quieres té?-

-Si es de canela, si-

-Café sin azúcar-

-Carajo, ya sólo prepara algo-

Ella sonrió, quería dirigirle una sonrisa tan falsa como la de su amigo Sai, pero él ya había estaba en el segundo piso, abrió el cajón a lado de la estufa y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, sabía que su novio solía guardarlos allí y a veces olvidaba dónde los dejaba, lo encendió, sólo fumaba cuando estaba nerviosa o muy estresada, antes ella tenía complejo de chimenea pero había dejado ese vicio cómo lo dejo a él.

* * *

Sasuke se sentía extraño, cual maldita puerta debía abrir había una abierta que era obvio el cuarto de ella, pero enfrente de las escaleras había 3 malditas puertas, abrió la primera de la derecha, que estaba al lado del cuarto de Sakura y se encontró con un estudio, quiso entrar pero la ducha era importante, abrió la que seguía y allí estaba el baño.

* * *

El café estaba listo puso la taza del chico en la mesa y ella se recostó en el sillón, la taza de café a un lado del sofá y la cajetilla de cigarros en la mano, encendió el televisor, no ponía atención a lo que estaba frente al televisor, su mente hizo que nada le llamara la atención, el café estaba a la mitad y los cigarros estaban a punto de también ir a la mitad, ¿Por qué? ahora, y ella tan estúpida le brindo techo, comida y ropa, que pasaría cuando llegara su lindo novio, el era igual de celoso que Sasuke, ¿y si se agarraban a golpes? Una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro, si que eres mala Teresa, digo, Sakura, su cabeza empezaba a divagar, que pasaba si trataba de propasarse, cómo si eso fuera malo, si, sique lo era, tenía que deshacerse de él, su novio no tardaba en llegar, ¿y si lo corría?, pero la ropa de él, y si le decía a Neji que saldrían otro día, ¡OTRO DÍA! Hoy tenían esa cena con unos amigos de Neji, ¿por qué preocuparse? Debía empezar a arreglarse ¿no?, bueno no tenía ganas de ir, Sasuke era la excusa perfecta…

-Oye Rosita fresita, puse la ropa dónde supongo que es la lavandería- dijo esto caminando hacia ella, tomando su taza de café y poniéndose a un lado de ella, queriéndole modelar la ropa.

-Está bien y deja de decirme así- lo miró y sonrió- Hey, llamó Kurt Cobain y quiere que le devuelvas sus pijamas-

-Tan linda ella, oye nena ¿tienes más?- le preguntó apuntando al cigarrillo que ella tenía entre sus dedos.

Ella miró el cigarrillo que estaba a punto de encender –tómalo-

-Encendedor-

Ella se lo aventó, él encendió el cigarro y se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de ella, le dio una buena calada al cigarro, volteó a verla, de piernas cruzadas, su cabeza siendo detenida por su mano derecha y la taza de café en la izquierda.

-Bueno, ¿cómo estás?- le sonrió con evidente sarcasmo, él quería romper el hielo.

-Supongo que bien, no creí que te encontraría aquí en Japón-

-Un pequeño viaje, tal vez trabaje aquí unos meses- la miró de reojo quería ver su reacción, pero ella estaba seria, viendo hacia el frente.

Oh demonios, pensó ella, estúpido destino ¡ Yisus no seas mamón!

-Tranquila, ojitos sólo vengo de paseo, y quisiera arreglar unas cosas y ver si no es demasiado tarde-

-Estoy tranquila- ella volteó a verlo.

-No lo estás, recuerda que tus ojos son muy expresivos-

Ella se puso de pie y el hizo lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos, ella estaba enojada y nerviosa y esa combinación no era buena en ella.

-Oye, Neji está a punto de llegar y…-

-¿Neji?, un momento así no se llamaba el…-

No terminaron sus oraciones, al ser interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abrirse y se asomó primero una cabeza con largos cabellos color negro y después unos grandes y misteriosos ojos blancos.

-Preciosa, tienes suerte, la cena se canceló y tenemos la noche y el día de mañana para nosotros, solos, tenía pensado ir a…- Se detuvo y vió a su hermosa chica con un tipo pálido, despeinado y extraño fue cuando frunció el ceño estaba a punto de gritar cuando su novia habló-

-Cariño, él es, es-

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

**Y bien? que tal, si la historia dice que es un sasuke, sakura, neji porque quiero que me den sus opiniones que pareja les gustaría más y esas cosas la idea está en mi cabeza bueno, nos leemos luego**

**Saludos**

**Jazmín Saigan n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? disculpen la demora, es mi último año de preparatoria y estuve estudiando, y presenté el examen para entrar a la facultad, espero que todo salga bien n.n, en fin, disfruten**

** Capítulo 2 Una no tan inesperada reacción**

-Preciosa, tienes suerte, la cena se canceló y tenemos la noche y el día de mañana para nosotros, solos, tenía pensado ir a…- Se detuvo y vió a su hermosa chica con un tipo pálido, despeinado y extraño fue cuando frunció el ceño estaba a punto de gritar cuando su novia habló-

-Cariño, él es, es-

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

.

.

Y después todo pasó en cámara lenta para Sakura pero demasiado rápido para Sasuke , sólo alcanzó a ver un tipo pálido con largo cabello castaños corriendo hacia él y dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, en mi pinche casa, con mi ropa y con mi prometida?- le gritaba Neji, quien ya estaba encima de Sasuke dándole golpes en la cabeza, pero el pelinegro se cubría su cara.

-Hey, tranquilo viejo es mi casa, tú solo vienes los fines de semana- le dijo Sakura alzando una ceja y apartando con un pie a su novio y a su "amigo"-Neji te quiero aquí- le dijo señalando el sillón que estaba enfrente de él, ya estando de pie. –Y tú-señaló a Sasuke- acá- le señaló un sofá al lado pero Sasuke se negó a sentarse y Sakura se cruzó de brazos, Neji que había obedecido a su novia se puso de pie con la intención de empujar a Sasuke, Sakura lo notó y para sorpresa de ambos, les dio una muy sonora bofetada.

-Se me calman, primero, Neji, ¿Cómo es que conoces a Sasuke?- gritó, los dos se miraron, conocían a esa chica enojada y si hacían alguna otra cosa alguien iría al hospital.

-Bueno, yo lo atendí hace como 3 meses por una fractura en su brazo al parecer se cayó de su motocicleta- El chico cerró los ojos y masajeaba sus sienes.

-Oye rosita, sabía que te gustaban los viejos pero que era pasajero, no creí que te quedarías enculada del mismo- dijo con todo el veneno que tenía o más bien que se le ocurría.

Sakura se sonrojó de pies a cabeza frunció el ceño.

-¡Shannaro!-gritó, y lo último que vio Sasuke fue su puño acercándose peligrosamente a su cara y si, el golpe hizo que se sentara y su nariz empezara a sangrar.

-Sakura- Neji se sorprendió, estaba consciente de la agresividad de su novia pero no creía que llegaría a ese extremo.

Sasuke se puso de pie levantó la mano que tenía libre (la otra cubría su nariz)- eres maldita zor…-

En ese momento Neji lo tomó, abrió la puerta y salió con él, lo empujó, por lo que Sasuke cayó en la acera, había dejado de llover fuerte ahora solo era una silenciosa y sedante lluvia, el pelinegro tomó el pie del chico de los ojos del color como la perla y logró que también cayera, él cayó pero reaccionó rápido y se abalanzó al pelos puntiagudos.

-Jamás te atrevas a decirle eso a Sakura, jamás, ni en mi presencia ni cuando no esté, me entiendes-

-a un lado puto- Sasuke lo empujó. -Por lo menos ahora se con quien estuvo todo este tiempo, maldito espero que te guste verme seguido-

Sin más Sasuke corrió hasta la esquina de la calle dónde tenía su auto, un impala 67 y se fue.

Neji se puso de pie y entró a la casa, Sakura seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, tu eres demasiado tranquilo, y espera, déjame hablar, si, el llevaba tu ropa porque llegó muy mojado a la casa, sabes que odio que alguien ensucie mis muebles y él bueno es un viejo amigo- Lo dijo tan rápido que parecía que no hubiera querido haber dicho eso, recogió la taza de él y la suya y antes de irse a la cocina tomó discretamente el cenicero y lo escondió entre las dos tazas.

-Sakura Carmelita que llevas allí- le dijo el chico con un tono burlón pero con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Nada Neji Juan José de Jesús y no me llamo Carmelita-

-Pues ni yo me llamo Juan José de Jesús pero a ti se te oye bien, podría decirte Lita de cariño- empezó a acercar sus brazos conforme había hecho, ella se dejaba querer cuando, notó que las manos no iban a su cintura si no a sus manos y el chico de los ojos perla sólo la miró con reproche.

-Estuviste fumando, ahora que pasó, tú sólo fumas cuando andas con el culo en la mano- la miró severamente, se cruzó de brazos.

-Amor, pues simplemente quise fumar, estaba trabajando, me estaba estresando y pues busqué…- Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca y se maldijo internamente.

-¿Buscaste? Acaso tienes cigarros por toda la casa- la miró sorprendido, creí que tal vez debajo del piso habría montones y montones de cigarros.

-Claro que no, sólo tenía media cajetilla y se acabó-llevó las tazas al fregadero, le quitó a Neji el cenicero y lo metió en un cajón que tiene la mesita de la sala.

-¡El escondite secreto!- lo señaló Neji en tono acusador ¿qué más guardas allí? Crack?, vicodin?, un esposo?, un elfo doméstico?-Si, el chico era diferente cuando estaba con ella, el era una persona divertida, muy profunda pero sólo con muy pocas personas, si acaso su madre, su pequeña prima Hinata y con su chica.

-¿Elfo doméstico?, muy bien creo que no debí dejarte leer los libros de Harry Potter- dijo entre risas y continuó-en verdad no puedo creer que no viste las películas, por Dios yo crecí con ellas –

-Recuerda que cuando viste las películas tenías 10 años yo ya 19 años o tal vez los 20-

-Cuando recuerdas la edad me haces sentir vieja-

-¿Y yo qué?-

-Bueno lo siento-

-Está bien pero no cambies el tema, quiero saber que hacía tu amigo en tu casa- se sentó al lado de ella y se puso de frente.

-Pues dijo que estaba de visita en la ciudad y quería saludar, sólo eso pero con lo que me dijiste que lo atendiste supongo que ya vive aquí desde hace mucho ¿o me equivoco?-

-Sí, te equivocas verás, ¿recuerdas el mes que tuve que ir a Manchester? Bueno el llegó a urgencias acompañado de un amigo, al parecer su amigo iba en auto y el wey ese iba en su moto, pero ahora lo vi en auto que por cierto…

-¿Era un impala 67? Es, nuestro auto favorito me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo- le dijo eso pero no contaba que su novio relacionaría todo tan pronto.

-Entonces desde cuando lo conoces-

-Él es de Japón cómo nosotros dos, el es de mi ciudad, Okinawa y bueno tu eres de Tokio, luego deje de verlo hace mucho-

-Después de tu…

-Si- Sakura empezaba a titubear, tenía que decir algo rápido, no quería decirle que fue el chico que estuvo a punto de arruinar su vida, pero en cierto modo el que hizo que ella fuera lo que ahora es, alguien importante y que gracias a él pudo saber que Hyuga era el correcto.

-Cuando pasó eso el, bueno, ya no sabía de él nos conocimos en la infancia, estudié fuera y lo perdí de vista tu sabes Okinawa y Nueva York son muy diferentes, cuando entre a periodismo casi no conocía a nadie salvo a ti-

-¿Tantos años no crees? Tú sabes conocernos casi 9 años y siendo sinceros cambiaste, de un diamante en bruto pero bruta mujer, empezaste a pulirte y ahora sí que eres un gran diamante-

Sakura le dio un golpe en el hombro y sonrió pero por dentro ella se sentía algo triste, no le gustaba cambiar aunque fuera para bien se sentía rara, pero pensó que una persona puede cambiar tanto física como mentalmente pero mientras aun tenga esa esencia el yo interno que aun cree en algo, algo que la convierte en una niña, en una femme fatale, la inteligente y ambiciosa periodista y por otro la glamorosa, seria y joven prometida del doctor Neji Hyuga, todo este ensimismamiento tenia sin cuidado a Neji que sabía que ella se "iba" en sus pensamientos, por lo que él hizo lo que era lo correcto tomó el teléfono, marco un número, hace mucho que no lo hacía pero sabía que era lo correcto, a veces lo tomaba a mal pero en el fondo ella se lo agradecía, cuantas veces le quitó un peso de encima y cómo reconciliación estaría bien.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, quisiera una pizza familiar de pepperoni-

-¿Neji? Lo mismo de siempre o sólo la pizza? Que tanto la cagaste?-

- También incluye esas madres de chocolate, no la cagué tanto simplemente tenemos ganas de pizza-

-Pero si la cagaste amigo-

-Sólo trae todo eso-

-refresco, los pastelitos, la pizza, muy bien, no tardará-

-Bien, gracias-

Colgó, se dirigió al cuarto de su chica, pero recordó que allí no estaban esas cosas, se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que tenía como estudio y en un pequeño mueble buscó, y la encontró.

Volvió y la vio aún con los ojos abierto, pasó su mano por la tersa y pálida mejilla de ella, por fin volvió en sí.

-Estás aquí o estás allá, deja la hierba por favor-

-Tú sabes que sólo fue una vez y gané un pinche premio por el artículo- se excuso y vio que él llevaba una cajita entre las manos, -¿cuál película tomaste?-

-más bien traje dos, 27 bodas y la hombres de negro 3, ¿cuál quieres?-

-Tengo ganas de ver la de Batman contra Dracula-

-Esa es para niños, además no me voy a regresar-

-Ve- Sakura hizo un puchero y Neji frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos –Tampoco soy tan mandilón Carmela-

-Está bien yo voy-

Mientras ella iba por esa película, el timbre sonó, debe ser la pizza, buscó la cartera y abrió la puerta. Frente a él tenía un pequeño ramo de flores dos hermosas lilys una naranja y otra amarilla con pequeñas flores de un rosa intenso, un arreglo muy llamativo, perfecto para Sakura.

-Esto no es lo que ordené-

-Me dieron está dirección-

-Neji vió una pequeña tarjeta que decía-

_Oye cosa 1 perdóname, me comporté muy mal_

_Sé que son tus flores favoritas, y espero que notes que si cumplí mi promesa de regalarte flores tras cada pelea_

_Bob (por si no te acuerdas soy yo, Sasuke, culera)._

Neji gruñó, quitó la nota y tomó las flores dijo un seco gracias y tras el chico parecía otro en motocicleta, delgado, moreno y cabello castaño.

-Hola, aquí está la pizza-

-Sí, espera Howard- dejó las flores cómo centro de mesa en la cocina, volvió a la puerta por la entrega, justo cuando se despedía de su amigo, Sakura volvía del estudio, llevaba puesta una pijama, ni se fijó en las flores.

-Genial pizza y batman ¿que más puedo pedir?-

-No sé tienes tiempo hasta mañana, para pedirme algo si quieres-

-No comprarás mi perdón-

-Eso lo sé- Neji se acercó a Sakura y la besó tiernamente, Sakura llevó vasos, encendieron la televisión y el dvd, vieron la película, cenaron, la pizza se terminó pero algo extraño fue que su nena no hubiera devorado esos pastelitos de chocolate que tanto le gustaban, estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuando se percató que ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, era una escena muy tierna, Neji recostado despreocupadamente en el sillón y encima de él Sakura lo abrazaba suavemente aferrándose a su musculoso pecho, tenía todo su cabello por sin ningún rumbo.

Hizo lo posible por no despertarla, se movió y así pudo cargarla y llevarla hasta la habitación, cuando la recostó la escuchaba murmurar, no era algo extraño, ella solía hablar dormida.

-Cumpliste tu promesa de regresar- lo decía con un tono algo triste.

Neji se desconcertó un poco la miró acomodarse entre las sabanas y las almohadas, puso uno de sus rosados cabellos atrás de la oreja y le susurró -¿quién?-

-Tú, Sasuke-

Los blancos ojos del chico se abrieron a más no poder, suspiró y le besó la frente a su novia, se dirigió a la sala a limpiar lo que habían dejado, después de haber terminado, se quitó la ropa, sólo dejando sus bóxers y se acostó al lado de ella, se acostó de lado pero esta vez dándole la espalda a ella, era oficial, debía investigar que era para ella Sasuke Uchiha.

**Y bien? que tal? dejen un review, y si no es tanto pedir pasen a ver mi otro fic, se llama Never let me go, se los agradecería muchote los adoro**

**besos**

**abrazos**

**y esas cosas cursis**

**Jazmín**


	3. Chapter 3 Las Terribles 7

**Hola, tanto tiempo, que creen? pasé mi examen de admisión, la futura licenciada en Ciencias del Lenguaje *-***

**Se que tardé mucho y lo siento, aquí son las 3 de la mañana, no quería dormir sin subir un capitulo.**

**Espero lo disfruten, después de este se viene lo mero bueno XD.**

_**Capítulo 3 Las Terribles 7**_

Al día siguiente Neji despertó, durmió pero no soñó, algo muy normal en él, eran las 10:30 de la mañana, era viernes y era día libre, genial, se giró y no se sorprendió no ver a su novia allí, a esta hora estaba en el trabajo se movió varios minutos y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero sólo pudo recordar lo que pasó ayer ese tipo no lo conocía y ya lo estaba odiando se notaba que era de esos arrogantes, que no tienen idea de nada pero aún así quieren tener la razón.

Se puso de pie y fue directo al baño tomó su celular, puso música a todo volumen y se metió a la regadera.

En otra parte de la ciudad estaba Sakura, en su oficina viendo algunos papeles que firmar, otros que debería pasar, terminó pronto y se quedó pensando hace unas horas todo estaba normal, pero esas flores en la mesa, ¿en qué momento las consiguió Neji? Y fue cuando una idea le atravesó como una bala, se altero de sólo pensar que tal vez Sasuke fue quién se las envió.

-Eso sería imposible, no claro que no puede ser eso- se dijo para sí misma pero fue obvio que alguien más la escuchó.

-Claro que sería posible, ya vino hasta aquí y vino a buscarte al trabajo y dio con tu casa es obvio que es capaz de llevarte flores- le dijo una chica sentándose en la silla que tenía enfrente del escritorio de la pelirrosa, era alta piel blanca, pero no al grado de verse pálida, cabello negro, lacio y unos centímetros debajo de los hombros, lo llevaba suelto. Llevaba un lindo vestido color beige con unos detalles negros en el pecho y cintura, llevaba un maquillaje sencillo pero con unos labios color rojo que combinaban con sus ojos del mismo color.

-Vamos Kurenai no creerás que… Espera ¡¿vino a buscarme al trabajo?! Eso explica el porqué lo vi en la entrada ayer- se recargó en el asiento y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Y dices ser inteligente, mira sé que he sido tu amiga desde que eras la pequeña amiguita de 17 años de Neji y estoy en mi derecho de opinar que deberías aclarar cosas tanto con el pelos parados como con el ojos de huevo-

-El nunca me había mencionado sobre ti hasta que llegué y debo decir que se lo agradezco, no sé que haría sin ti-

-Estarías dando clases en una mala escuela de gobierno, pésimo sueldo y no podrías escribir, ni editar ni nada de eso, eso sin mencionar a un pe…-

-Eso no vendría al caso y bien lo sabes ¿ok? Sabes bien que cuando llegué eso ya estaba perdido-

-No te refieras a "eso" parece cruel- dijo enfatizando con comillas, miro a su amiga estaba nerviosa, jamás iba con el cabello suelto, ni zapatillas bajas y no mencionaba la mirada perdida y las sonrisas inesperadas, miró a su amiga, se ponía algunos mechones atrás de sus orejas se trataba de alisar el vestido negro y sólo conseguía arrugarlo más.

-Tranquila-

-Estoy tranquila ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?-le contestó de inmediato y poniéndose de pie, tardo muy poco en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sentó y en ese momento entró su secretaria, delgada, estatura media cabello marrón y corto.

-Señorita Haruno…-

-Yo que tú ya le iba diciendo Hyuga- interrumpió Kurenai algo divertida.

-Ignora eso, Matsuri ¿qué es lo que pasa?-

-Bueno digamos que abajo hay un hombre que quiere verla y vine corriendo porque él quiere entrar como si nada-

-Hazlo pasar, Kurenai vete después te contaré que sucedió-

-Bien, recuerda que no tienes condones aquí-

-¡MUJER!- grito Sakura.

-Bien, bien me voy- Antes de salir Kurenai la miró y le guiñó el ojo, Sakura solamente rodó los ojos en ese momento entro Sasuke a toda prisa ignorando a la chica que estaba a puntode salir y cerró la puerta en las narices de ellas.

-Se que te molestará esa observación querido, pero eso fue muy grosero, incluso para ti-

-No me interesa, mira rosita enserio necesitaba hablar contigo, nuestra charla fue interrumpida por tu dinosaurio y…-

-En primera, ningún dinosaurio, es mi prometido dirígete a él como Neji o Doctor Hyuga, no fue interrumpida y no existió ninguna charla ya que lo que pasó hace mucho lo dejamos concluido y para terminar me parece tonto e incomodo que vengas hasta mi trabajo a rogarme un plática- Le dijo todo eso en un tono tranquilo pero se le notaba el enfado.

-Te dije que no me interesa y tal vez tú lo diste por terminado pero para mí no, no lo ha estado en estos 8 años simplemente dejaste de hablarme, supe por otras personas que te fuiste de ciudad, tu papá murió, y no supe nada, ¿sabes que se siente que tu novia te deje sin decir nada de un día para otro?-La miró estaba furioso el no fue hasta allá para soportar los desplantes de niña mimada de ella, tardo años en saber noticias de ella y 4 meses ir hasta Londres a buscarla, él aun estando en Japón se fue a Tokio, dónde los dos se habían prometido ser felices.

-No sé cómo se siente porque para eso se supone que deberíamos ser novios y no fuimos eso, lo nuestro nunca fue real, bien lo sabes tú sólo querías una cosa, te la di te fuiste, fin de la maldita historia- le gritó, la mitad de las palabras que dijo no eran verdad pero quería que se fuera lo más rápido posible.

-Hicimos sueños, promesas, tu creíste en mí y yo en ti, ¿dónde quedó el a donde yo vaya irías detrás de mí, donde quedaron los sueños de una familia?-

-Mira quién habla, aún no me iba a ninguna parte cuando me dejaste para enterrar tu baja autoestima y problemas en el coño de una maldita quinceañera, ¿qué hice yo? Seguir adelante y no pienses que lo hice por ti, lo hice sólo por mí, necesitaba crecer, digievolucionar y tú estabas en esos planes-

-¿Y por qué él iba incluido en eso y yo no, por qué un vegete como Neji y yo no?-

-El estuvo en momentos que significaron mucho para mí, fue apoyo, cariño y experiencia para mí, llegó en el momento indicado-

-Ah sí, ¿entonces me fuiste infiel con él?-

-Y tú me fuiste infiel con Hikari, con Kana, incluso quisiste algo con Temari, nuestra amiga Temari, no se que demonios pasaba por tu mente, lo menos que puedo decirte ahora es que te vayas-

-No me iré-

-No es una pregunta, es una orden, vete-

-No me iré, quiero saber que pasó, porque lo dejaste-

-Bien, entonces me voy yo- tomó su bolso y su celular, se arregló el sencillo vestido negro estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando Sasuke le tapó la entrada.

-No te puedes ir, estás en tu trabajo-

-Para tu información, mi jornada de trabajo son 4 horas, y soy la editora en jefe puedo hacer lo que me plazca- lo empujó y salió como si nada, Sasuke la vio irse, no la seguiría, mañana podría seguir con su acecho, miró a una linda pelinegra que se acercaba y le dijo: -¿Sigue igual?-

-Nosotros nunca la habíamos visto así, tú debes ser Sasuke, a ella le gustaron las flores pero cree que fue Neji el que las envió, siempre hace ese tipo de regalos-

-Gracias, supongo que va a evitarme ahora-

-Supones bien, estoy segura que…- el celular de ella empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de Sakura.

_Algún proyecto, artículo o libro_

_Que necesiten de mi ayuda, envíamelo en un correo, pienso _

_Estar en casa y si es posible salir a otra parte, mantenme al corriente._

-cula- fue todo lo que dijo Kurenai, sonrío y guardó su celular.

-Actuó muy rápido- la miró Sasuke, sabía lo que Sakura había hecho-

-Demasiado, debería estar muy asustada para hacer eso- miró al chico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Supongo, oye que tal si te invito a comer- le dedico una de esas sonrisas moja bragas pero ella sólo río.

-Estoy casada y no eres mi tipo, pero si quieres salgamos del edificio a fumar-

-Como supiste que fumaba-

Ella lo miró como diciéndole "serás idiota" apuntó al bolsillo que tenía la camisa de cuadros blancos y negro de él, tenía allí una cajetilla llena.

-Oh bueno, entonces vamos- le dijo él, se dio una bofeteada mental.

* * *

Salieron del edificio y fueron un pequeño parque a dos calles de allí, se sentaron él le pasó la cajetilla, estaba por sacar un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón negro, cuando ella hizo un ademán y sacó de su bolso un encendedor negro, estaban fumando en silencio, no tan incomodo como creyeron y entonces fue él quien hablo.

-Hace cuanto que la…-

-8 largos años, he sido como una hermana mayor o tal vez una segunda madre como ella, Neji me la presentó ella era justo como el dijo: su mente es un diamante pero…-

-Necesitaba pulirse porque había pedazos en ese diamante que seguían como carbones- el terminó la frase y ella se limitó a asentir, tomó la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba en medio de los dos y tomó dos cigarros uno para él y otro para ella.

-No sé cómo no pensé en Londres, decía que era una de sus ciudades eso y Paris-

-Aparte de Nueva York-

-Allí comencé después de los dos años en Tokio, supe que ella no estaría allí, estuve 4 semestres estudiando arte y los terminé en Nueva York y recordé Londres y vine, volví por ella-

-Suenas cómo un crío, a todo esto, ¿cuántos años tienes querido?-

-27, ella cree que tengo 25 ni siquiera se acuerda de mi edad-

-Creí que tenías mi edad y te veías más joven, ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer para preocuparse por eso-

-¿Cuántos tienes tú?-

-Cumpliré 34 en algunas semanas-

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre yo soy…-

-Eres Sasuke, me llamo Kurenai, Kurenai Sarutobi-

-Pareces saber sobre mí, y de ella, sabes la razón por la que ella está así

-Si lo sé, pero no soy la indicada para hacerlo, podría decirte que podrías confrontarla, pero sé que eso no funcionaría, o saldría llorando, matándote y simplemente huyendo, es mejor que sepas de alguien más y luego hablen, Neji también debe de hacerlo y de eso me encargaré yo-

-Eres muy cercano a ese tipo-

-Si, es cómo mi hermano, su prima es mi mejor amiga y tal vez la conoces, es de su edad-

-Ah si, quién es-

-Quién más podría ser, Hinta Hyuga-

-¿Hinata? Si se parecen, ella es muy amiga de Sakura, tal vez ella…-

-No, ella no se meterá en esas cosas y más porque tú nunca le agradaste ni a ella ni a su esposo, creo que deberías recordar a sus otras amigas-

El la miró y sabía que ella tenía razón, pero la rosita vivía conociendo nuevas amigas, tal vez las de la infancia, empezó a murmurar y enumerar los nombres de las terribles 7.

-Dime el nombre de las terribles 7-

El volteó con los ojos abiertos, mierda ella si sabía todo y se negaba a decirle, estaba a punto de formular una pregunta, pero quería información lo antes posible.

-Shizune Kato- era la más discreta y madura.

-Se casó hace mucho con una tal Helena viven en Arizona, y pocas veces se hablan.-

-lo sabía, era lesbiana, bien ¿qué me dices de Tayuya?- era la mejor, ella era muy amiga de él, se vieron hace poco pero no tocaban el tema.

-Aún te ves con ella, no crees que si te quisiera ayudar te hubiera dicho todo- la hermosa mujer se rio y encendió el último cigarrillo.

-Temari, esa mujer es un desmadre, me sorprende que después de todo Shikamaru aun la aguante, supongo que ella también queda descartada, vive en España y antes de irme los visité a ellos y sus dos monstruos-

-Es de las más cercas a Sakura-

-Lo sé, bueno Hinata me dijiste que no, más porque es prima del malnacido ese, ¿y Karin?- preguntó sólo era ella y la que no quería.

-Karin está en Alemania, se casará con Suiguetsu en 3 semanas, lo olvidaba, ella irá con Neji, ya compró el vestido-

-Aleluya, espero y Suiguestsu me mande una invitación, ¿y eso es también un no verdad?- la miró tenía miedo, no quería que ella dijera eso.

-Sí, bien allí van 5, Sakura es una de las 7 sólo queda una ya debes de saber cuál, trabaja en una escuela cerca de aquí, es la más cercana a nuestra querida Pinky y ella estará dispuesta a decirte todo, porque aun sigue enamorada de tu hermano, ellos aun siguen en contacto ¿no?-

-Dios! Que hice para merecer esto-

-Vaya, ella te lo dirá, ella te guarda cariño-

-Pero si es una babosa-

-Pero es graciosa, no creía que hubiera una persona así-

-Las hay, ¿me podrías dar la maldita dirección?-

-Claro, por ahora te lo mereces, ella te contará todo desde el principio, solo debes escuchar y no preguntar, y ponme atención recuérdalo y no te vendría mal, hablarle a tu hermano antes para que la invite a salir-

-Soborno, está bien, antes de irme quisiera preguntarte, ¿sabes con exactitud cómo es que se conocieron Sakura y Neji?-

Kurenai sonrió y se puso de pie, miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, se encaminó y se volteó para contestarle.

-Sí, y todo fue por un error tuyo, nos vemos sólo contesta lo que ella te pregunte, y no hables de más de eso se encargará ella- de una forma sumamente coqueta le guiñó un ojo y se fue, el pelinegro por su parte suspiró con resignación, sacó su celular y marcó a su hermano.

-¿hola?-

-Itachi, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿La encontraste?-

-Sí y no para eso te llamo-

* * *

-Eran ya las 7 y Sasuke subía las escaleras hasta un departamento, miró de nuevo el papel, no quería llamarla, prefirió ir directamente, buscó el número y lo encontró, numero 24.

-Cómo dijo la violada, pues ya que- se dijo así tratándose de dar ánimos y tocó la puerta, espero unos minutos y se abrió dejando ver a la linda chica que había tras la puerta.

-Hola Sasuke, algo me decía que él momento había llegado-

-¿Enserio?-

-No exactamente, el que tu hermano me invité a salir después de 3 años sólo me dice que no ha tenido sexo o bien, que tu le pediste algo-

-Muy bien, quiero saber todo-

-Está bien, será una larga historia, vamos pasa-

-Gracias Ino-

**Y bien? prometo ahora si actualizar, por si no saben acabo de empezar otra historia, es un Dramione, para las que les guste, pasen a verlo n.n.**

**Sus reviews serán muy bien recibidos... Por fa un review aunque sea para decirme hola**

**Mis ojeras se merecen un review:c**

**Las amaré más que a Sasuke o a Neji 3**

**Nos vemos**

**Besos, muchos x3**

**Jazmín**


	4. Chapter 4 I don't care

**Hola! **

**Cómo están, Si, esperen no me maten D:, no, no estaba muerta, estaba en la facultad, con montón de tareas y profesores locos, si, pero me aguanto la niña quería estar En Filosofía y Letras. **

**En fin, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, disfruten.**

_**Capítulo 4 "I don't care"**_

-Está bien, será una larga historia, vamos pasa-

-Gracias Ino-

Cuando el entró por esa puerta creyó que se sentaría y ella le explicaría todo, le diría que decir y qué hacer para traer a Sakura de vuelta pero se equivocó en todo pues sólo entró, la rubia cerró la puerta y se puso a verlo como si fuera un bicho extraño o hasta tal vez como si fuera la última coca cola en un desierto y fue en ese momento que Ino empezó a picarle las costillas, Sasuke se sacudía y le tomó las muñecas a la linda chica.

-Oye cabrona si no compras no mallugues – miró la casa de la chica y vió que era un vil desmadre: platos sin lavar, ropa tirada en plena sala, libros y más platos en la mesa maquillaje en el que se supone que era el escritorio, la computadora estaba sucia y destartalada siendo último modelo.

-Perdón Sasu, bien pasa siéntate… allí ya vuelvo, voy por agua-

-Mejor trae una escoba, se supone que eres mujer, debes tener todo aseado y lindo- se sentó en el sillón, parecía cómodo y si lo era.

-Eres igual que Sakura sólo vienes y quieres ponerme a recoger la casa, tengo otros compromisos, estar en la escuela me quita mucho tiempo- se limitó a recoger la ropa tirada. Tomó una silla del comedor y la colocó justo en frente de Sasuke, se sentó y lo miró.

Sasuke la interrumpió y la miró – ¿Y el agua?-

Ino sonrió como pendeja –Ah, cierto, quieres agua o refresco tengo latas de pespi-

-Dame una pepsi mejor-

-Piensa rápido- le aventó la lata, Sasuke la tomó y la abrió, bebió y siguió viendo al frente, Ino también abrió la suya pero no tomó de ella hasta que se sentó se nuevo en la silla y lo miraba.

-Y bien…-

-Bueno Sasuke, para empezar llegas tarde, 8 años tarde, Kurenai hizo bien en darte mi dirección, quiero que me digas todo lo que supiste de ella hasta ahora y cómo, después yo hablaré, claro si aún hay tiempo, es jueves y mañana trabajo-

-Bueno, yo…- se detuvo mirando a Ino seriamente.

-¿Qué fue?-

-Mujer, mañana es sábado-

-¿Apoco?-

Sasuke se golpeó la frente con la mano, definitivamente Ino seguía siendo la misma

-¿Sabes qué? Qué te parece si mañana vengo no es tarde pero quiero prepararme para todo lo que me dirás ¿no?-

-Mañana te cuento todo y por ahora tú cuéntame a mí lo que sepas-

-Recuerdo que un día Sakura fue a mi casa, era la primera vez que llegaba de sorpresa a mi casa, escuchó la música a todo volumen, tocó varias veces y la puerta, bueno supongo que se abrió por después sentí la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse y ella me vió con Kana encima de mí, ella se enojó, cerró la puerta y no la volví a ver, pasaron 2 meses creo y Temari me dijo que si había entrado a la facultad en Tokio de Ingeniería y que se salió para entrar a la de Letras, después que terminó la carrera no supe, creí que se quedaría pero Naruto me dijo que ella viajaba constantemente, parecía que mis mejores amigos me la ocultaban, bien, eso es todo, Ino sólo quiero saber cómo conoció al tipo ese desde cuando, supe que él estuvo en Okinawa cuando ella y yo salíamos incluso me lo mencionó pero hasta ahora até esos cabos sueltos por así decirlo- estaba cansado, pero quería saber más, el verla eso fue suficiente para que el motor funcionara de nuevo.

-Bueno, en realidad pasó sólo 1 mes, el estuvo en Okinawa casi 4 meses, cuando recién se hablaban ustedes dos, ellos ya se habían conocido, Kana fue una de las razones por las que se fue, lo de la carrera de ingeniería es una leyenda urbana, ella siempre se quedó en Letras, si viajó demasiado y no la ocultábamos, la protegíamos de ti, ahora mañana te quiero a las 10 de la mañana aquí-

-Bueno, me voy, un gusto en verte Ino-

-No seas hipócrita, ya sé que no, sólo dile a tu hermano que quiero salir pronto-

-No soy su mensajero eso díselo tu, se nota que estás necesitada-

Ino se enojó, recordó la razón por la que no salían en parejas Sakura y ella con los hermanos Uchiha, entre Sakura y Sasuke se la pasaban molestando a Itachi y a ella, empujó a Sasuke a la puerta ya afuera le soltó.

-Nadie se arrepiente de haberla alejado de ti, tal vez Naruto y al principio- y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Sasuke se limitó a chasquear la lengua e irse, con las manos en los bolsillos bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio, en el momento que iba a su auto la vio a unos escasos metros de ella, parecía que venía de hacer unas compras, sin pensarlo él se aproximó.

-¿Necesita una ayuda señorita?-

-No gracias Sasuke, lárgate- le contestó sin mirarlo, llevaba unos lentes oscuros, el sol ya se había puesto pero antes muerta que sencilla, puso las bolsas en el asiento de atrás.

-Vamos querida, es tarde puede pasarte algo malo-

-Tienes razón, podría encontrarme con alguien como tú-Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la abrazó.

-Por favor, quiero hablar-

-Callate Sasuke, que haces saliendo del edificio de donde vive Ino, ¿Acaso vas a buscar a todas mi amigas y a tirártelas, o Ino es la única que faltaba para tu…-

-¡ESCUCHAME! La vi y la acompañé a su casa, sabes que no tiene auto o sí?- Sasuke vio a Sakura negar con la cabeza.

-No quiero verte nunca más, largo-

-Estoy aquí porque quiero hablar-

-No quiero nada de ti, ¿me escuchas? NADA, eres pasado, quédate allí- El chico vio como la pelirrosa tomaba algo entre sus manos como tratando de quitarse algo, notó que dejó de hacer eso y sintió que lo que se haya quitado se lo aventó.

-Ten, ya no tengo nada de ti, como siempre debió ser- cerró la puerta del coche y se fue.

Sasuke se agachó y recogió lo que le había tirado, y allí estaba sonrió amargamente al saber que aun lo tenía y lo más importante aún, que todavía se lo ponía, pequeño, vistoso y elegante, un anillo con dos plateadas serpientes rodeando una piedra color morado, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se fue a su auto.

* * *

En casa una casa algo alejada del centro de Londres, estaba un guapo hombre de largo y liso cabello castaño, dueño de uno hermosos ojos color perla, estaba en su cuarto, haciendo una especie de maleta que constaba de 2 cambios de ropa, como varios meses pasaba los fines de semana en casa de su prometida ella se había negado a vivir juntos después de tantos años, dijo que lo haría cuando encontrara a alguien quien quisiera su apartamento, al principio creyó que era una especie de excusa pero no, cerró la pequeña mochila y se sentó en la cama, tomó su celular y marcó un número.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No me creerás pero un tipo que hace mucho atendí, estaba en casa de Sakura cuando llegué, creo que se conocen y…-

-Es hora de hacerle una visita a tu prima Hinata-

-No me digas que…-

-Sí, pero creo que ella sólo te dirá la mitad de la historia, la parte 2, la parte 1 me encargo yo, sólo dime lugar y fecha-

-Mañana, pero no quiero que Sakura se entere, tal vez se moleste-

-Mañana a eso de las 10 ¿Te parece? Le diré que tengo que llevar al pequeño Iniko al pediatra o algo así, diré que tiene mucho trabajo o algo asi-

-¿Bien pensado a las 10 en dónde?-

- The Factory,¿Te parece?-

-Bueno, así será nos vemos, tengo que colgar ya me voy con Sakura-

-Bueno, diviértete muchachote- el chico estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero ella le colgó, cerró la puerta de su cuarto, tomó su mochila, las llaves y se fue a casa de su novia.

Iba en su auto manejando hasta la casa de su chica, el vivía a las afuera ella tenía una casa algo cerca del centro de Londres, seguía pensando en todo y por qué Kurenai le había dicho eso de contarle la primera parte y Hinata la segunda, ¿qué acaso todo estaba planeando? Pero después sonrió y suspiró con resignación, estamos hablando de Sakura y Kurenai esas mujeres, si les pasa algo se lo cuentan a sus amigas y en menos de 30 minutos, todas, sin importar en donde demonios estuviera, no conocía a todas las amigas de Sakura salvo a Ino, Temari , Hinata y otra de ellas pero siempre olvidaba su nombre, era una chica muy rara.

Se olvidó de eso y empezó con los preparativos de la boda, seria hasta dentro de unos 7 meses, tenían el lugar, iba a ser en Japón, en Okinawa para ser exactos en uno de las propiedades de la familia Haruno, el lugar era hermoso muchos árboles, lindas vistas en fin, algunas otras cosas, el vestido la música y la comida, la iglesia lo verían después si lo hacían con tiempo era seguro que Sakura y él se estresarían de más y ellos estresados no eran para nada una pareja adorable.

Ya era hora de haberle propuesto matrimonio tanto tiempo, tan lejos y tan cerca sin darse cuenta ellos siempre estuvieron para el otro, era algo extraño pero mágico.

Llegó a la casa de su novia, la puerta no tenía llave, de seguro acababa de llegar, casi siempre le ponía llave al llegar o unos minutos después, al entrar la encontró dormida en el sofá, estaba en posición fetal dándole la cal respaldo del sofá su largo cabello rosa caía como una cascada, su respiración parecía tranquila, al acercarse notó que estaba abrazando el cojín y le pareció una escena muy adorable, la niña que conoció, la niña que solía sacarlo de quicio ya era una mujer, una mujer hermosa, ya no había ninguna duda.

Puso sus cosas en el dormitorio, buscó en el refrigerador algo de agua y se fue a la sala, encendió su computadora, y se dispuso a jugar, ella cuando dormía no había ni fuerza sobrenatural que la despertara, así que antes de ponerse a jugar decidió llevarla a su cuarto y encender el clima, ese día el calor no parecía descender para la noche, así que eso sería lo mejor.

En el momento que se iba a sentar y jugar algo le dijo que debería hacer otra llamada.

-¿Hoa?-una tierna voz de una niña, había contestado el teléfono

-¿eh?¿ Quien habla?, espera,¿ Narumi, eres tú?-

-No, meno si, quen es?-

-Dale el celular a tu mami, dulzura-

-No, etas hablando comigo- la niña parecía sentirse indignada pero, en un momento pareció ahogar un grito y otra voz se escuchó.

-Narumi deja de tomar mi celular, espero no estés llamando otra vez a otro país para pedir ramen, ¿hola? ¿Neji?-

-¿Ya le das ramen a tu clon? Sabes que le puede hacer daño apenas tiene 3-

-Hola primo, y le doy ramen casero, y Naruto fue el culpable no yo, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, y tú, supongo que batallando con ella y con el pequeño elfo-

-Narumi, es algo traviesa, Minato si es el del pinche desmadre, apenas tiene 2 y no le digas así que tu eres un orco-

-Oye, no sé si estés enterada dado tu vida como madre, pero- Neji fue interrumpida por las risas de la chica, había cambiado tanto desde que salió con ese pendejo.

-Acaba de irse Kurenai-

-Putisima madre, que chismosas son-

-Haber bájale, simplemente me mantiene alerta, todas sabíamos que esto llegaría a pasar aunque después de tanto lo olvidábamos, déjame adivinar, ¿quieres preguntar cuando nos podemos ver?-

-Sí, primero falta que me cuente todo Kure pero quiero tener todo ya a la mano, ya me conoces-

-Tú solo llamame cuando ella te haya contado todo, y le diré a Naruto que cuide a los niños y fin de la historia ¿te parece?-

-Tengo una duda, tu has sido más tiempo amiga de Sakura, ¿por qué tu cuentas la historia parte 2? Y vaya, no sabía que el Narutín fuera mandilón-

- primero, porque hubo un tiempo que seguía viendo a Sakura pero ella no me contaba nada y hasta la fecha no me lo contó, solo hasta que se dejó de estupideces con el me dijo el porqué terminaron y como llego a ti y como yo actué como Cupido, tu sabes y segundo, el amor te hace ser muchas cosas-

-Cómo digas niña, bueno nos vemos, por cierto a la mejor vamos ir a comer con ustedes, y tal vez Sakura te quiera contar-

-Ella me mando un sms y Kurenai me explico, sólo me dará más detalles, pero gracias por avisar-

-Ustedes me dan miedo-

-Tú das miedo, maldito pedófilo-

-Oye, ella ya es mayor de edad-

-Si claro campeón, bye- y escuchó como su prima le había colgado, ya 8 años y aun odiaba que le dijera así, ella misma le había dicho que para el amor no había edad, pero bueno ya arreglados esos detalles se sentó, pero por una razón no tenía ganas de jugar, quería saber ya, quien era ese tipo, recordaba muy poco el día que lo atendió salvo su nombre y que conducía una motocicleta, así que uso el invento más útil pero peligroso del hombre: el internet, tecleo el nombre y fotos y pequeña información salió, después de media hora encontró en un sitio una muy breve pero interesante biografía:

Sasuke Ren Uchiha, un conocido diseñador gráfico, autor y compositor, de 27 años, su hermano es un modelo (algo feo y se notaba que era un maldito don Juan, pensó Neji) su madre fue una enfermera y su padre un maestro, ambos murieron en un accidente, al parecer en un incendio, del que las razones del que lo causó aun siguen siendo desconocidas, existen muchos rumores sobre su vida amorosa, uno de los más importantes es sobre si estuvo relacionado con la escritora Sakura Haruno, con la modelo Karin, e incluso con la actriz Alumi Werckmeister, lo que sí es seguro es que estuvo comprometido durante un año con una cantante llamada Rena, quien pertenecía a una banda de punk rock llamada _The Demon of Vancouver_ donde la mayoría de las canciones eran escritas por él pero rompieron su compromiso alegando diferencias irreconciliables, meses después Rena fue encontrada muerta, una sobredosis de medicamentos, desde ese entonces es soltero, sigue componiendo, y junto con su hermano fundaron la famosa disquera Uchiha, viaja mucho, dicen que es un romántico empedernido.

-tonterías- pensó pero algo hizo que cruzara por la mente el recuerdo de ella, también un suicidio, sacudió la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco como se iba a sentir identificado con ese idiota, si creía saber quién era él, la próxima vez que lo viera, no tendría reparo en partirle la cara, mañana sabría porque fue tan importante para Sakura, fueron algo importantes el uno para el otro de eso no había duda.

Sentía frío, abrió los ojos poco a poco y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la sala, sino en su recamara, suspiró –Neji- quien más la llevaría a su cuarto y pondría el clima, se levantó y lavó su cara, se recogió el cabello en un moño alto, no le importó dejar su enorme frente al descubierto, se puso una blusa más holgada y se quitó los desgastados jeans y los reemplazó por unos mini short de mezclilla, se dirigió a la cocina y vio que su novio se servía un vaso de agua –sírveme a mi también- le dijo él se limitó a asentir y buscar otro vaso, ella se fue al sillón más cercano, tomo el vaso que le ofrecía su prometido.

-¿Y qué tal dormiste?- se sentó a su lado y le besó la mejilla.

-Bien, estaba algo cansada, fui al trabajo, seguí con la novela, salí a comprar unas cosas y llegué me recosté y bueno supongo que me encontraste bien entrada-

-Sí, ¿y qué tal va la novela?- hace mucho que ella no mencionaba las novelas que hacía, al principio porque él era muy duro respecto a las criticas pero después, por el simple hecho de no enseñárselas hasta que ya fueran publicadas.

-Bien, Wallace me dijo que tenía que publicar una nueva novela, ya sabes después de 3 años era necesario- agitó su mano como si quisiera restarle importancia, Neji se limitó a asentir.

Hablaron de su día, de cosas de la casa, algunas cosas sobre la boda, invitaciones, comida, pero ninguno de los dos estaba en si en la conversación por un lado, Neji estaba ansioso por saber todo, nunca había sido de esos tipos obsesionados por el pasado de alguna chica pero en este punto de su vida todo era posible, quien diría que si se casaría y con una linda chica como Sakura, hermosa, sumamente inteligente, divertida, cariñosa, sincera, para él eso era suficiente.

Sakura, tenía miedo, antes hubiera estado feliz de que el pasado volviera, pero no de esa forma, Sasuke, él ya no era parte de ella, en un momento fue su inspiración, su motor, su sonrisa al comenzar el día, su tema de conversación favorito, incluso un lindo error, pero ahora, años después comprendió que solo fue otro amor, más no el primero, ni el último pero si, debía admitirlo el que le ayudó a seguir y madurar, no quería verlo, durante todo ese tiempo mintió a sus amigos diciendo que no sabía absolutamente nada de él, cuando en verdad estaba, un poco, sí, un poco, al pendiente en él, sólo en lo importante, su carrera y vida amorosa, sólo eso, pensó que lo mejor sería actuar como si nada no quería preocuparse ni preocupar a Neji, él era un experto dándose cuenta si algo le pasaba.

Cenaron tranquilamente, Sakura lavaba los platos mientras Neji se duchaba, cuando ella terminó se fue a la cama, a los pocos minutos Neji la siguió, se recostó a su lado y la abrazó y la besó tranquilamente ella le respondió sonriendo, lo abrazó amorosamente, le besó la mejilla, su frente, su cuello, el soltó un leve gemido y sonrió.

-¿Quieres divertirte esta noche?- le sonrió seductoramente.

-Siento decirte que no- le dio un beso en los labios y le dio la espalda.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando tengas ganas no vengas a mí como mosca a la miel-

-De acuerdo-

* * *

El despertador sonó, Neji lo apagó al instante, se levantó se duchó y se preparó un café, besó la frente de Sakura.

-Ya te vas- estaba tan dormida que era seguro que estuviera consiente de lo que le decía.-

-Si nena, me llamaron tengo que llegar temprano-

-Yo en un rato más iré al trabajo, Kuren me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que tenia que llevar a Iniko al pediatra-

-Bueno, descansa-

-Nos vemos, ¿cenaremos fuera?-

-Creo que no estás tan dormida como creí-

-Claro que no- se removió entre las sabanas.

-Está bien, a las 8 iré por ti al trabajo-

Eran las 10, hoy sería un día interesante, llegó al lugar, entro y allí estaba su amiga.

-Que puntual Hyuga-

* * *

-Si es algo que me interesa, claro que seré puntual-

-Llegas tarde Reni-

-Sólo Sakura puede decirme Ren o Reni, no tienes derecho de decirme si-

-Cómo quieras, toma asiento, espero haber mejorado mi forma de narrar historias-

-Eres maestra, debes saber-

-Sí, supongo, de casualidad ¿leíste su libro?-

-No, no quise, ¿no me digas que el tipo soy yo?-

-Un 25% me alegro que no lo leyeras, aunque debo admitir que Sakura tiene talento para escribir-

-Ella siempre tuvo ese talento, bueno ¿qué me contarás?-

-Te contaré toda su historia como ella me la contó-

-¿Incluso cosas que yo conozco?- alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-Cosas que conociste más cosas que nunca te dijo-

* * *

-Bien, para empezar el tipo de su libro está un 20% por ciento inspirado en él-

-El tipo romántico que se encontró con la pobre chica-

-Algo así solo en la vestimenta recuerdas como se viste él?-

Y en dos lugares distintos dos hombres distintos pero con el mismo sentimiento hacia una hermosa chica estaban siendo sacados de sus casillas hasta que decidieron hablar:

-Sí, bueno, creo que debemos empezar

* * *

Todo comenzó un septiembre, un gris y lluvioso septiembre, ella ya estaba en su tercer semestre de preparatoria y estaba en los primeros días de su nueva libertad, había terminado una relación con Sasori, un músico, ella se sentía destrozada pero seguía adelante, tenía bien fijado cuál era su plan de vida, estaba caminando tranquilamente directo a casa de su amiga Ino cuando se encontró con Anko, Kiba y Sasuke.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien- el tono de la chica era apagado-

-Segura, pareces triste, puedes confiar en Anko, no me miren así, no voy a decir que yo porque aun no la conozco lo suficiente-Kiba se justificaba y trataba de aligerar el deprimente ambiente.

-Déjala Kiba, las mujeres con pasado y los hombres con futuro son las personas más interesantes- la voz del chico era tranquila y sincera, no apartaba su vista de la linda pelirrosa.

-Pues no eres tan interesante entonces Sasuke- decía Anko con mofa.

Ignorando el comentario de la linda pelinegra, Sasuke le sonrió a Sakura.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?-

-A casa de Ino-

-¿Quieres compañía?-

-Cómo quieras- lo dijo sin ánimos, miró al castaño y a la chica, les sonrió y se fue lentamente, Sasuke suspiró y fue tras ella caminando lentamente.

Rápidamente se colocó al lado de la hermosa chica, ella lo miró de reojo y siguió viendo al frente con una mirada apacible pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza, mucha tristeza.

Sakura conoció a Sasuke hace algunos meses atrás en una de las presentaciones que tenía la banda de Sasori, Sasuke al igual que el pelirrojo, tocaba la guitarra y el piano y eran guitarristas en diferentes bandas, no hablaba mucho con él apenas y se cruzaban palabra, pero a Sakura solía agradarle su compañía.

-¿Cuánto duraron?-

Ella suspiró y una diminuta sonrisa parecía querer asomarse en sus labios.

-1 año 3 meses-

-me terminaron hace 4 meses y duré 11 meses con ella, pero independiente de lo que me pasó a mí, te daré mi opinión, Sasori es y siempre será un idiota-

-Supongo que gracias-

-De nada-

Y el resto del camino fue silencioso, ella estaba cabizbaja la miraba tranquilamente, llevaba puestos unos converse negros, un short de mezclilla y medias negras, un blusa algo larga y holgada el clima era fresco, había dejado de llover pero la brisa era suficiente para querer ponerte alguna playera de manga larga.

Llegaron a la casa de Ino, era grande y llena de flores Sasuke carraspeó la garganta tratando de ganar la atención de Sakura.

-Espero que estes mejor, tienes una linda sonrisa sería triste que no la mostraras, en fin nos vemos- y se marchó.

-Gracias, Sasuke- caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de tocar la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaban dos hermosas rubias, una de ojos azules y otra poseedora de unos profundos ojos color verde oscuro.

-Te vimos desde que ibas en la esquina, cuidado con Sasuke todos sabemos que no ama, sólo coge-

-Sólo quiso acompañarme, ni siquiera hablamos, sólo me hizo compañía, vine aquí para divertirme no para me estén inventando cosas, Temari tu me conoces, no quiera ya tipos como Sasuke ni como Sasori-

-Sabemos que es mentira, Saku, tus gustos son raros pero siempre es lo mismo un tipo emo y rarito o un pervertido hijo de puta-

-No me los recuerden, por favor- la chica se dejó caer en el sillón y escondió la cara en uno de lo cojines que estaban allí.

-Sakura, sólo lo decíamos en broma, Sakur…- Temari no termino la oración al ver como la chica de los hermosos ojos verdes temblaba, estaba llorando.

-Linda no hagas, eso por favor, espera a que llegue…- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente rubio.

-Ya llegó por quién lloraban-

-Bien, pendejo, si está llorando-

-No Sakura no lo hagas, iré a partirle su madre a ese cabrón-

-No, Naruto no vale la pena- la chica se tallaba los ojos y trataba de sonreírle a su amigo le dio un abrazo.

-Sakura no me gusta que te desahogues de esta forma, ¿por qué no lo haces de una forma más sana?-

-¿cuál sería una forma sana Naruto?-

-No lo sé, me habías dicho que pintabas y escribías cosas-

-No sé-

-Oye ¿entonces no irás a la tocada que habrá la próxima semana?-

-¿Por qué iría? Sakura sólo te harás daño a ti misma-

-Iré, si no voy me veré como una ex resentida-

-Pero si vas parecerás que le estás rogando-

-Nada de eso yo iré a divertirme-

Pasó la semana y era una noche con un clima perfecto, cielo estrellado, el lugar se llenaba, el humo del cigarro y el sonido de latas de cerveza siendo abiertas ponían ambiente al lugar.

Música a todo volumen, todos estaban reunidos allí, varias bandas locales y de otras partes, fue el momento en el que la banda de Sasori tenía que tocar.

-Somos The killer puppet, y … vete a la chingada Naruto, te estoy viendo- dijo el chico que estaba al micrófono señalando al rubio que no hacía más que intentar abuchearlos.

-Hago lo que se me de la jodida gana estúpido Itachi, saca la mota we, esos ojos rojos no son nomás porque si-

-Se mamó, Itachi está vez sí que te chingó- decía riéndose sin para una chica de largo cabello rojo.

-Tayuya, una más y ya no eres la baterista-

-Hey Itachi, deberíamos empezar, Kimmimaro se está cayendo de ebrio- Sasori estaba tranquilo acababa de apagar un cigarrillo, y señalaba a su bajista.

-Bien hijos de la chingada, Tayuya-

La música empezó, la banda de ellos tenían generos muy variados iba desde el deathcore hasta el alternative, cosa que no fue excepción.

_Your eyes will see _

_The dawn of the day_

_And the writing _

_On the wall_

_Those words that stare into your soul_

_And to yourself _

_You will befall._

Sakura miraba de reojo a Sasori este no podía sostenerle la mirada, se puso del lado de Kimmimaro parecía susurrarle algo y éste solo asintió.

Terminada la canción, Itachi sonrió –Música, con ella decimos lo que se nos hace difícil de decir en persona, por eso dedicamos canciones ¿no?-

-Si!- gritaron muchos, entre esas personas estaban 7 chicas la linda pelirroja que era la baterista de la banda, 2 lindas rubias, una castaña, una pelinegra y Sakura.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- le dijo Hinata discretamente a Sakura.

-Por qué lo dices?- Esa frase había captado la atención de Sakura, Hinata era tímida pero iba a esas cosas por el hecho de estar con sus amigas.

-Sabes que Itachi, no dice cosas por decirlas, siempre son por una razón-

-Oh no- se escucho cerca de ellas era, el lindo pelinegro que estaba a su lado.

-Tayuya te amo- gritaban Ino y Shizune que no estaban precisamente en sus 5 sentidos.

-Yo más, dejen de beber-

La música empezó, eran canciones sencillas, justo cuando Itachi iba a tomar el micrófono Kimmimaro lo detuvo, detrás del micrófono, estaban ahora Sasori y Kimmimaro, Itachi tomó otra guitarra.

-Demonios- dijo Sasuke.

Sakura, reconoció al instante la maldita canción y fue cuando las palabras de Hinata adquirieron razón, la canción tenía mensaje.

Entonces Kimmimaro dejó que Sasori cantara el coro.

_I don't care what you think,__  
__As long as it's about me__  
__The best of us can find happiness__  
__In misery_

Las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que su maquillaje se corriera, Tayuya se veía furiosa, sabía que iban a tocar la canción pero no sabía con que intenciones, Shizune, soltó un grito, Ino y Hinata abrazaron a Sakura, Karin detenía a Temari de no irse encima de Sasori, pero lo que no sabía es que debió haber detenido era a Sasuke.

-Maldito imbécil-

Y después de esas palabras lo segundo que vió Sasori fue el puño de Sasuke estampándose en su cara.

**Y bien?**

**chan chan chan!**

**No me peguen, siento no actualizar tan pronto, bueno, lo de el nombre de Re, se me ocurrió así nomás, las canciones son: Domination de Pantera y I don't care de Fall Out Boy, bien, no me maten prometo actualizar pronto, igual tengo en mente un nuevo fic, esperenlo estoy entusiasmada.**

**Los quiero**

**Besos!**

**Jazmín**


End file.
